


Latch

by cherriemariee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriemariee/pseuds/cherriemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scoffed. " you're gonna let that stupid guy punch and beat on you ?! Are you fucking stupid ?" He yelled.  My breath hitched , he was right.  But I couldn't bring myself to say anything.  Tears streamed down my face.  His eyes soften a little before he embraced me in a hug. " I'm sorry luke ,  I didn't mean to say it in a bad way " he tried calming me down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked around the tiny apartment.  Feeling exposed as I was only allowed to wear underwear.  Girl underwear at that , but I liked the feeling ,not who I'm wearing it for.  He use to be so sweet when we met a year ago.  Always buying me flowers , showering me with kisses , taking me to dates.  That was until he asked me to move in.  Everything changed. My parents never agreed cause I was only 15.  But they seen how good he is towards me .  When I moved in , i lost all contact with them.  He began saying the meanest things. Telling me I can't work cause I have to clean around like the whore I am.  Soon enough verbal abuse turned into physical. The first time it was just a shove.   Then a slap , then a punch. It escalated to all of them in one.  I'm 17 now  . 

I heard the front the door slam shut.  "Luke , baby !" He yelled.  Knew from his voice that he's been drinking.  Even at 11 am.  I hurried to get to him ,not wanting to upset him.  " Yes Liam " I muttered not able to look into those brown eyes I use to love so much.  " There's no neighbors , two guys , I don't want you whoring around when I'm gone " he said.    " I'm not like you " my eyes widen.  The words slipped out before I can stop them.  

I felt a stigging on my cheek , the impact causing me to fall on the ground . I may be a guy. But Im kinda weak & scared to fight back .  " You're such a pathetic bitch Luke , you deserve everything I do to you " he spat , kicking my legs out the way so he can get passed me.  " You better have fucking cleaned, why isn't the food done by now ?!" . I signed getting up , walking to the small kitchen. " I didn't think you'd come early " I mumbled quietly.  " You are such a lazy fuck , I'm going out to eat. " . He pushed passed me " what about me?" I asked.  Before the door closed , " fucking starve " . 

 

I waited at least 20 minutes to make sure he doesn't come back before I went to his room and took a couple bucks from his pants.  I kept doing this for a bout a month now and I have $200 by it. Sure its not enough but I'm trying.  Its the. Only way I can get out of here.  Before I grabbed more a knock was places on the door.  My heart stopped.  If he finds out someone was here ,I'll be dead by tonight.  I rushed down to the door  , opening it to see two guys standing there.  A tall one with brown quiffed hair , he was tan and had visable tattoes. And the other was shorter.  Curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes.  He kept his eye on me the whole time .

"Hello , how may I help you ?" My voice barely audible.  " I'm Ashton.   This is Calum.  We're new here to this neighborhood And wanted to introduce ourselves " the curly one , Ashton , said . " I'm Luke.  Hope you guys like it here. I would love to talk but I cooking and I need to watch the stove " I rambled ,making an excuse. " Oh okay , well see you around Luke " Ashton said , his dimples showing . He made me feel weird , and I have a feeling thus is going to go bad .


	2. two

Its been two days since I last seen Liam. And there's no food to be cooked , I've been eating crackers all day with a cup of water. Sometimes he'd leave for a week and I'm stuck here like this. There was no TV , I didn't have a phone or anything else to be entertained about. So I sat near the window , looking down at the park. But something caught my eye , he looked familiar. His tan , buffed up skin shining with a layer of sweat. His curls sticking to his wet face , his shorts showing off his long built legs. I could of sworn my mouth just watered at the sight. That's until he looked up at the window making me jump down to the floor. Ashton chuckled ,knowing Luke was watching. He continued running down the park , getting his morning run in. 

 

Luke didn't know why he was so interested in him, and Ashton didn't know either. But he was too caught up in those sky blue eyes to care that Luke already had a boyfriend. Ashton was openly gay , he didn't care what others thought. Luke was a little shy , but he never found girls attractive so that's how people found out. He's grown a lot from his wimpy 15 year old body. To a little muscle , though bruised, chest. 

He would of looked good in anybody's eyes. So when Luke go up to see out the window with rosey cheeks , he noticed Ashton was no where to be seen. "God that's embarrassing" he mumbled to himself. 

 

 

Hours passed , and Luke has done nothing but cleaning. Sure the house was already spotless but he didn't have nothing to do. He cleaned things that were unnecessary to clean , like taking all his clothes out and cleaning the draws. In the middle of recleaning the fridge. , the doorbell rang. He , somewhat excited , went to the door . Before he can open it , he cleared his throat looking in the mirror besides him. Checking his breath then opened it. His confidence shrinking to The size of a ant as he seen Ashton standing there , in a tank top and basketball shorts. A bandana placed to keep his curls out of his face. He looked hot and Luke knew his cheeks were probably red at this time. 

 

" Hey. Its Ashton , I don't know if you remember me from a couple days ago , but me and calum were wondering if you wanted to hang out ? Since your the only young neighbor we have. We couldn't ask the old lady across the street to play FIFA " he said , chuckling a bit. " Why ?, you think she might win ?" Luke said , with a smirk. " Never know , old people have skills " Ashton said as they both laughed. That's until it was caught short as Luke's breath hitched when he seen a figure stand behind Ashton. 

Ashton still being clueless , " So is that a yes ? It'll be so much fu-" he was cut off. " No he cannot go anywhere " Liam voice boomed. Ashton turned around letting Liam look over at me , " Care to explain this Luke ? Whoring around already ?" He sneezed out . Ashton's hands clenched ,and his face formed a frown. " Its my Fault. I came over to ask if he wanted to come over " Ashton said , though it was the truth. 

 

" Well he doesn't want to. Now you can run along and do whatever you wanted to do by yourself " Liam said , looking at Luke the whole time. Luke did dare to look at neither of them ,keeping his face on the floor. " Alright , I'll see you around Luke " Ashton said , surprised he has never met anybody as rude as Liam. But the again he doesn't know anything. As soon as Ashton was out of sight , Luke was being dragged by his hair. 

 

He started yelling ' I'm sorry's ' and ' I won't do it again ' but nothing worked. No natter how much he begged , the older boy just laughed in his face. Ashton and calum heard all this , everything from their house. But Calum said not to worry about it , Luke is probably fine. Ashton on the. Other hand didn't I think so , but he didn't do anything. He couldn't until he knows what's happening .


	3. Three

Luke laid there on the floor his body in immense pain. The feeling of his arse hurting alot from the pervious actions that occurred . He never felt as dirty as he did now. Liam was long gone and for hours he would lay there hearing the music blast from his next door neighbors. By 8 AM he deiced its best to get u and get cleaned. In the bathroom he looked at his reflection black and blues decorated his whole body he wanted to cry. He looked in pain and heart broken. He shouldn't be treated like this at alll.  
He took of his clothing and turned on the hot shower steam covering the bathroom ceiling. Going in he hissed as it hit his cuts and bruises . He felt worse he could handle a couple of burn marks nothing compares to the dull ache he feels inside. After coming out the bruises were more noticable . Almost as if it were drawed on . One huge one over his eyes and cheek. He cant let others see this or hell be called a wimp or so he thought. 

Changing into his shorts the bell just rung . He quickly ut on a sweater and ran to the door not bothering to eek at the lttle hole there stood ashton . Wide eyes and looking directly at the bruuises that covered lukes face.


	4. Bam

Seeing Luke that way broke Ashton's heart too pieces . "Maybe I help you?."_ Luke calmly spoke , his voice shook due to all the pain in his body. Ashton was out of words, his mouth dried up and chomped all the words he wanted to speak . "Ashton this is not a good time , I suggest you come around another time , please" Luke urged , his swollen eyes pleading . Ashton could just simply nod , still struck by what he had just seen. Its been minutes since the door had closed , minutes since he started hearing Luke's whimpers and silent cries from behind the wooden door. Luke hadn't known if Ashton was still standing there but he didn't want to know either. His world has been falling apart years ago , he didn't need another problem in his life

Ashton made his way to his apartment , Calum sucking off the nutella off a spoon. "what's up mate?," he asked , Ashton sat down next to his dorky friend . "Luke..." He couldn't even finishes it , ihe didn't know how to. "What about him?" Calum asked , surely worried too . "His face , it was bloody and purple , his eyes were swollen and , oh god,we should've stopped it cal!" Ashton said , so shooken up by it. He never experienced this at all so he didn't really know what his actions should be. "You don't think... His boyfriend did it, right?" Calum asked , they both knew the answer to that but too overwhelmed and shocked that someone would even hit a fragile boy like Luke. "I feel like its my fault , I shouldn't have asked " Ashton rambled on . His fists were closed up , his eyes watery , and his feet paced around. Calum grabbed onto ashtons shoulders . "No , its not your fault Ash , no matter what a person should never ever lay their hands on their loved ones , female or male, its not right , under any circumstances" Cal assured. But both things playing in their mind as is how to save Luke . That's all Ashton wanted .

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------+----+--+++-----------------------

 

Luke awoke by a grunt and moans heard from the living room. His heart was sanking deeper, he walked towards the room. Seeing his 'love' fucking brunette skinny whore. What made his heart crack even more was that liam made ey contact with Luke , his lips turned into a smirk . He just went harder , maintaining eye contact. Knowing that he's breaking Luke's soul into pieces and just stomping on the remaining parts of his heart . Luke didn't know what else to do but run. He ran out the door , barefoot and everything . He turned seeing Ashton walking back to his apartment in his gym clothes . Luke just broke down as soon as Ashton noticed him . "oh shit !" Ashton ran towards him before Luke head met the floor. "I got you Buddy it'll be fine" Ashton murmmered . He picked Luke up without an effort and went to his apartment . "He doesn't love me .....he hurts me so much....I can't deal with it no more....no one loves me" all these sobbed words came pouring out of Luke's mouth , his tears drenched Ashton's shirt. Calum looked over at them , his faces showed confusion. "Get water and first aid kit please " Ashton asked , as calm did it without hesitation. 

He put Luke down on his bed , Luke's pale skin was full of purple , blue marks . Scratches and dried blood. Did he even clean them ?Ashton thought. He just looked at the broken hurt boy crying his eyes out . Calum came in with the things Ash asked for . "Drink some water " Ashton urged Luke , handing him the water bottle . Luke carefully drank the water , his hands shaking . Calm left the room a minute later to know what had happened. Ashtomn stood to watch the poor boy , he didn't know why his heart was aching . His large hands grabbed the whiw box , opening it up. "Luke?, is it okay if I clean those up ? They can get infected " Ashton asked , In a small pvoice , not wanting to shake him up anymore. Luke just agreed. 

Luke hissed when the cold cloth touched his cheek. It burned but it was nothing compared to his emotional state . He felt twenty knifes stabbed into his heart and head . He couldn't take his eyes off thecaramel ones hheld by Ashton . It bring him calmness and reassuring sense. Luke looked way different when he was cleaned up , yes there was bruises everywhere and a cut on his lips, but he looked like he was healing slowly . After Ashton finished he held the contact they were making , he could see all the emotions swirling through Luke's eyes. Hurt. Scared, lost , broken , numbness . His eyes weren't crystal blue , they're a dark blue almost Greg blue . "What happened? I mean like I want to know everything " he asked , Luke didn't know if he should say. 

"I met liam when I was fifteen , thought I was in love....." Luke started , Ashton just watched and listened, he wanted to hear everything. He needed to know how to approach Luke and protect him without being overwhelmed . "........soo I couldn't stay there anymore. I ran , and I was exhausted that I broke down , thank god you were there. I wouldn't have known what to do " he finished. Luke finally looked up at Ashton , "Thank you" . Ashton thought he was getting somewhere with Luke , he felt the need to protect him . " I would do it again in a heartbeat " . 

 

After feeding Luke pizza , around 9:00 , there was a loud bang on the door . calm went to the door while Ashton and Luke stayed , continuing their conversation . He opened a lot more , than before when he barely said a word . "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" a voice boomed through the house , Luke instantly knew that voice . His heart quickened as he heard the struggle between calm and liam . "you can't come in!" Calum yelled , but I was too late , liam looked over at Luke . A evil twisted grin planted on his face , "hello sweetheart. Let's go" . Ashton stepped in "he's not going anywhere with you " grabbing at Luke . Everything went so fast , punches left and blood splattered . Next thing you know Like was being dragged back to his apartment , all while looking at a bloody nose Ashton laying on the floor . Just as he thought he was safe. The world deceived him once again .


End file.
